Sombra de tristeza
by OlivierCash
Summary: Manigoldo nota que Shion esta algo deprimido y quiere saber porqué. Manigoldo/Shion


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Ese día había amanecido totalmente nublado. No se veía nada de cielo azul,solo nubes grises que empalidecían el ambiente,volviendo todos los colores suaves y parecidos,sin alegrías ni contrastes en ellos. Una suave lluvia caía del cielo,poco a poco había logrado empapar la tierra,embarrando los caminos de tierra. Y como no podía ser de otra manera,el blanco mármol del santuario se encontraba mojado en su totalidad.

Todavía era muy temprano,pero los aprendices ya estaban entrenando bajo la lluvia,sobre el barro,manchándose cada vez que caían. Eso no era importante,sabía que durante la Guerra Santa acabarían peor.

En el cuarto del caballero de aires,este se encontraba sentado sobre la repisa de la ventana,apoyado en el mármol,viendo como caía la lluvia. Su mirara se encontraba perdida,dándole vueltas a la próxima misión que debería realizar. Su expresión era un poco triste y melancólica,

Un sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas,pero él no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber de que se trataba. El ocupante de su cama se estaba removiendo entre las sábanas blancas. Cada vez estaba más al borde de la cama,amenazando con caerse. Pero como Shion no lo estaba mirando,no pudo advertirle. Y acabó ocurriendo lo inevitable. Manigoldo acabó comiéndose el suelo de cara, enredado entre todas las sábanas.

Cuando Shion escuchó el golpe,amortiguado por las sábanas,se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su cara se había estrellado contra el suelo,pero de cintura para arriba se había quedado en la cama. El golpe le sirvió muy bien para despertarse,aunque con un mal humor inimaginable. Mientras se iba incorporando,para quedarse sentado en la cama no para de insultarlo todo y a todos.

—¡Joder!—fue una de las cientos de palabrotas que soltó Manigoldo y una de las más suaves.

Se quedó sentado sobre la cama,de cintura para abajo estaba envuelto en una maraña de sábanas, ni se veía las piernas. Esas sábanas era lo más parecido a ropa que llevaba en esos momentos. Se frotó un poco la cara y le echó una ojeada a Shion. Este llevaba puesta la ropa de su tierra que tendía a llevar cuando no vestía la armadura. Aunque se fijó que no llevaba puesta la parte de abajo,por lo que podía ver a la perfección las largas y blancas piernas de Shion que tanto disfrutaba.

Su cerebro comenzó a advertirle que dejara de pensar con su órgano sexual y empleara un poco la cabeza para descubrir que le pasaba a Shion,porque obviamente le pasaba algo. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y no le quitó ojo. Shion ya ni le miraba, estaba embobado mirando la lluvia caer.

—Me acabo de comer el suelo y ni te has reído,ni me has hecho ningún comentario. Solo te has quedado mirando y luego has pasado para prestarle más atención a la lluvia que a mí—analizó Manigoldo,sin quitarle ojo a Shion. Este pareció decidir volver a prestarle atención y se giró para mirarlo—Me duele que te resulten más interesantes cuatro gotas de agua que yo—aseguró fingiendo estar molesto.

—Si te hace ilusión que me meta contigo,lo hago—afirmó Shion con un tono de voz algo tristón.

Manigoldo logró salir del revoltijo de sabanas en el que él solito se había metido,para caminar hacía Shion. Iba totalmente desnudo,él no sentía ningún pudor por eso. Shion desvió la mirada un poco ruborizado,a Manigoldo eso le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír con soberbia.

—A mi me haría ilusión meterte otra cosa—comentó con cierta picaresca. Pero sabía que no era el momento para eso. Se quedó junto a Shion y apoyó una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas desnudas de Shion. Le dio una suave y tierna caricia—¿Qué te ocurre?—Manigoldo era muy de ir directo al grano y no venirse con rodeos.

Shion se encogió entre hombros y negó con la cabeza. Diciéndole que no le pasaba nada. Manigoldo lo conocía demasiado bien,podía notar esa pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus ojos almendrados. Una sombra que él se encargaría en lograr que volviera a ser una luz ardiente,como siempre. Pero sus métodos no podían ser los mejores,o si,quién sabe. Lo cierto es que sin decir nada más y totalmente de improvisto,Manigoldo levantó a Shion en brazos sin mucho decoro ni suavidad. Así que este se vio obligado a agarrarse fuertemente al cuello de Manigoldo para no caerse.

—¡Mani!—se quejó Shion.

La contestación de Manigoldo fueron unas carcajadas. Le encantaba picar a Shion,aunque no fuera el momento más adecuado para ello. Manigoldo caminó hacia atrás,asegurándose no caerse antes de tiempo,Shion no paraba de removerse y quejarse en sus brazos.

En el momento en el que Manigoldo notó el borde de la cama de Shion chocando contra sus piernas,paró. Se dejó caer hacía atrás con un incrédulo y sorprendido Shion,el cual calló sobre él,un poco sobresaltado. Al final los dos se quedaron tumbados sobre la cama, con parte del cuerpo de Shion sobre Manigoldo y las piernas de este último colgando del borde de la cama. Sumado a todo esto, bajo ellos estaban todas las sábanas revueltas.

Shion se incorporó un poco para ponerse en una posición más cómoda,nunca sabía por donde podía ir Manigoldo.

—¿Ya?—preguntó Shion.

Manigoldo asintió con una gran sonrisa. Extendió su mano para alcanzar alguno de los dorados cabellos de Shion y con sus dedos,jugar con estos. Shion solo suspiró con resignación y se dejó hacer.

—¿Tiene que ver con la misión a la que partes en unas horas?—preguntó Manigoldo. El rubio le miró un poco sorprendido—Sage me contó que iba a enviarte a una misión y que estuvisteis hablando ayer sobre eso.—Shion se le quedó mirando,esperando a que hablara sobre la propia misión,pero Manigoldo negó con una radiante sonrisa—No me dijo de que trataba la misión,insistió en que si lo quería saber,te lo tendría que preguntar a ti.

—¿Hablas de mí con tu maestro?—preguntó Shion con una sonrisa un tanto soberbia,que escondía una pequeña sobra de tristeza.

—Hablo de ti con casi todo el mundo,incluso con más personas de las que debería.—Manigoldo sonó extrañamente calmado.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente,se sintió alagado por esa pequeña frase. Pensándolo objetivamente, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y por muy paradójico que pareciera, la mejor persona para ello, era Manigoldo.

—Voy a tener que volver a ir a Jamir—soltó. Nunca se habría imaginado que algo como aquello,le costara tanto,si quiera decirlo.

Manigoldo asintió ante eso,para después removerle un poco el pelo con cariño. Podría comprender que le apenara saber que su tierra corría peligro o incluso a lo mejor temía su reencuentro con Hakurei. Bueno,eso último lo dudaba,se tenía demasiado cariño,a su especial manera.

—Bueno,así podrás ver al viejo,seguro que le hace ilusión verte de nuevo—dijo como restándole. importancia y a su manera,intentar animarlo.

Pero como respuesta Shion negó. Manigoldo pudo ver como la sombra que antes asomaba tenuemente por los ojos de Shion,iba en aumento. Había algo más que no le había dicho todavía y que era lo que en verdad le afectaba.

—A ver—Manigoldo decidió que era hora de ponerse serio. Por ello en menos de un segundo,acabó sentado sobre el estomago de Shion,este se removió intentando apartarlo. Estaba muy en su mundo,le había costado reaccionar más de la cuenta—Puedo intentar cositas bonitas y demás mierdas cursis, pero si tú no me dices nada, me va a costar bastante animarte—expuso Manigoldo—Así que dejate de rodeos y dime que leches te pasa.

Su querido rubio solo bufó,desviando la mirada. Parecía resignado a no intentar quitarse a Manigoldo de encima,siendo que si quisiera en verdad,lo haría o bien teletrasnportandose o moviendo a Manigoldo con su mente,como si él solo fuera una burla pluma que se aparta soplando. Como ya había hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Tras unos instantes mirando a algún punto perdido del espacio, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Manigoldo. Por fin parecía dispuesto a hablar.

—Sage me dijo,que Tokusa y sus padres han muerto recientemente—soltó.

Sus ojos se notaron un poco acuosos,como si estuviera dispuesto a llorar. Manigoldo sabía que no lo haría y aun menos delante suyo,era demasiado orgulloso. El guardián de cáncer suspiro fuertemente. Sabía el cariño que le tenía Shion a Tokusa y comprendía que tras haberse enterado, había ido corriendo a sus brazos para buscar un poco de consuelo. Aunque para Manigoldo fuera difícil consolar a alguien y aun más cuando no sabía ni porqué.

—Lo siento—le salió automáticamente y sin mucho sentimiento—¿Cómo fue?

—No lo se,Sage no me dijo nada más,querrá que este centrado en la misión—sonó dolido.

Manigoldo se agachó sobre Shion para juntar sus labios con los de él en un suave beso. Fue muy breve y al contrario de los que solía darle,no era apasionado,solo tierno,pretendiendo ser cariñoso. Y lo consiguió,dejó a Shion con una sonrisita estúpida. Con eso Manigoldo se quitó de encima de Shion y comenzó a rebuscar entre el suelo del cuarto para encontrar su ropa.

Shion se quedó sentado sobre la cama,mirando a Manigoldo,sin decir nada,pensando en sus asuntos.

—Vístete—fue la orden que le dio Manigoldo a Shion.

—¿Para?—preguntó Shion,extrañado de que Manigoldo le pidiera lo contrario de lo que solía pedirle.

—Porque nos vamos a Rodorio—contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando,sin entender el que le había picado a Manigoldo como para ir a Rodorio. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama y cuando puso sus pies en el suelo,pudo notar como estaba pisando la camiseta de Manigoldo. Este le estaba dando la espalda,continuaba buscando su ropa. Así que Shion,disimuladamente,empujó con su pie la camiseta debajo de la cama y sonrió con una tierna y adorable malicia.

—¿Y eso?—cuestionó Shion.

—Porque nos vamos ahí a desayunar.

El Caballero de Cáncer iba vistiéndose conforme encontraba su ropa,en ese momento iba por los pantalones.

—¿Por que no quieres desayunar aquí?—preguntó Shion,de nuevo,cansado de que no le dijera desde el principio lo que quería hacer.

—Porque me apetece pasar lo que te queda de rato contigo y cuando me refiero contigo,es solo con Shion, no con el Caballero de Aries. ¿Contento?—Shion se preguntó como podía haberle dicho algo que le pareció tan bonito, cuando estaba buscando la ropa y se ponía en unas posturas que parecía un completo idiota.

Decidió ser buena persona, solo por lo que había dicho y con el pie, sacó la camiseta de Manigoldo de debajo de la cama. Se agachó un poco para cogerla y se la lanzó. Este se giró justo para cazarla al vuelo.

—¡Venga!—insistió Manigoldo—¿A que esperas para vestirte?

—Ya voy, ya voy—Manigoldo se sintió contento,Shion le estaba sonriendo.

En unos minutos,ya estaban vestidos y en la puerta de la casa de Aries. No llevaban sus armaduras.

—No para de llover—comentó Shion—Espero que no te resfríes.

—¡No voy a resfriarme por cuatro gotas de agua!—exclamo indignado.

Sin decir más,ambos caminaron bajo la lluvia hacía Rodorio. Esa tenue lluvia casi se hacía hasta agradable,era tan refrescante. Manigoldo se pegó un poco a Shion y tras asegurarse más que bien que no había nadie cerca,le tomó de la mano. Fue de una manera discreta,pero a la vez,tierna.

—Gracias por intentar animarme—le dijo Shion de repente,todavía lo notaba triste, pero esa sonrisa que le dedicó, fue totalmente sincera y para él, más que suficiente.

—Para eso estoy.


End file.
